The Gentleman and Lady
by tsubasa22
Summary: Miss Walker. Her silver hair. Her petite and adorable figure. Her smile was like none anyone has ever seen. Her smile was so bright, so flawless. So blissful, that it made people smile with her.Just the kind of person Kanda hates. Kanda Yuu X Female Allen
1. In London

WOW; I really gotta stop making more fanfics. I gotta finish the other ones first....XDDDD Ah, oh well. I hope you'll forgive me if it takes me long to update;

**Pairings :**Kanda X Female Allen

THIS IS NOT YAOI. NOPE NOPE NOPE. This is a romance story purely between male and female.

* * *

**The Gentleman and Lady 01**

_'In London'_

* * *

"Ah, just perfect," A elegant lady stepped out of the carriage, "London...how long has it been? I haven't been here for years... Harvard was fun...but not as interesting as London..."

Her beautiful silver hair flowed in the wind. She was delighted to be back home. London. To Allen (or you can call her by her full name, Alice Millennium Walker) who has been an orphan ever since she could remember, Britain was her birth land.

"How long has it been since I've been home..." She gracefully walked up to the mansion. Her majestically gestures captured eyes. She was defiantly from a high, noble family. Her beautiful outer face and gallant gestures said it all.

She knocked on the door. A women opened the door.

"Ah!" The women gasped, "Miss Walker!" The women hugged Allen at once.

"Miranda!" Allen hugged her back, "How long has it been...2 years at least? I left when I was about twelve or thirteen..."

"Yes, it's been 2 years and 9 months! I thought you were finishing your education in America?" Miranda looked confused.

"I have. Harvard was a wonderful experience," Allen smiled. She was an intelligent lady. Finished university at the age of 15. Most students in universities were men. Very few women were university students. Allen was an exception. She was an brilliant lady with a kind attitude, beautiful looks, the wealth and authority as a family member of a high noble family, and amazing skills on the piano.

She was a perfect lady. Sadly, her only flaw was her red scar, hidden under her silver hair. It was right on the left side of her forehead. The injury was inflicted on her after a terrible accident where her father died and she was left with the permanent scar. Her left arm, which was always covered by a white silk glove, was also very unfortunate.

It was red. Damaged. People often were scared because of her injuries, and she often covered her arm.

"Ah...the house hasn't changed one bit..." Allen sighed as she looked around the mansion, "You've kept it in very good shape, Miranda."

"Thank you, Miss Walker," Miranda smiled. Miranda wasn't the best worker. She was always clumsy and careless and broke many items. She was jobless until Allen kindly took her in. She was Allen's only maid and Allen was happy with Miranda. She did not mind a few dishes broken.

"London...How I missed it so much..." Allen took a deep breath.

* * *

"What did you just say? You lost the money? You damn ba-"

"Now, Yuu. Let's not say harsh words. We've just arrived in London. Let's try to be like gentlemen, shall we?" Lavi smiled as he tried to calm Kanda down.

"Gentlemen my ass," Kanda hissed the words out. Several eyes turned to him. Some coughs. Some cold stares. Kanda never minded the people. Lavi sighed. He shouldn't expect anything too formal from Kanda.

"What a great way to start in a new country...I thought we agreed to be proper denizens in London... Anyways, I lost the wallet."

"Great, how are we going to live in here?" Kanda growled.

"Well, we can try getting a job. Maybe working as a butler in a rich Noble's house get us a place to stay and money. I can probably find work probably easily. I have my amazing knowledge." Lavi sneared.

"I could get a job just as fast as you." Kanda replied.

"Oh, sure. So, where are we going to sleep for the night? It's only noon, but we don't have any money...How are we going to get a place to sleep?" Lavi worried. He dragged his luggage.

"Just as you said, work as a stupid butler or something." Kanda growled as they walked down the street. The streets of London were usually very busy this time of day. But the road were a bit empty, and there were very few people outside.

"Ah, so little people. It's because of the gang of assassins going around London...Already five have been killed the past two months. The police are desperate in finding them." Lavi sighed.

"Assassins..." Kanda mumbled. Lavi guessed it right. Murders have been going around London. London was no longer a safe place to be in without protection. Lavi walked down the street when something or someone caught his eye.

"Hey, look."

Kanda turned his head at Lavi's voice.

"What?"

"Look at her!" Lavi pointed at a woman in the distance, "She's a beauty...she looks a bit young. Not much of my type, but she's quite a rare beauty, don't you think so, Kanda?" Lavi nudged Kanda. Kanda snarled at him.

Kanda glanced at the woman. Her silver hair. Her petite and adorable figure. Her smile was like none anyone has ever seen. Her smile was so bright, so flawless. So blissful, that it made people smile with her.

**Just the kind of person Kanda hates.**

Kanda was never the happy person.

"Oh...the gang of assassins..." Allen murmured.

"Yes, Miss Walker....going out to downtown London is very dangerous...I think you should refrain from going downtown until we can hire someone to keep you safe..." Miranda replied.

Lavi couldn't help listening to this conversation when he realized a brilliant idea.

"Excuse me?" Lavi politely interrupted the conversation, "It seems as if you are looking for someone to protect you, a bodyguard perhaps?"

"Ah...yes..." Allen replied with such a gentle and angelic voice, "It seems as if London has changed so much between the last 2 years...It seems as if it is dangerous to wander around without protection."

"Why, of course. For such a beautiful lady like yourself, I would take extra cautions," Allen smiled at Lavi's complement, "That is why I offer you a good deal. My friend here, Kanda Yuu, is a skilled sword fighter from Japan. He is very strong and very loyal. I am sure he will be of much use."

Kanda has about to hit Lavi. He didn't discuss this with Kanda. But he stopped. He realized that this was actually a great idea.

"Ah, that would be delightful!" Allen smiled, "What would you like for you payment?" Allen asked.

"Three meals a day and a place to stay for me and my friend would be satisfactory." Lavi answered.

"Why, of course! Welcome to my mansion..." Allen stopped.

"My name is Lavi." Lavi replied.

"Welcome, Mister Lavi. Mister Kanda."

* * *

Kanda complained to himself as he rode the fancy carriage. He did not show his anger, but he was stirring up inside. Kanda was not a very bright person. Very negative, to be honest.

"Thank you for lending me your skills, Kanda." Allen smiled as she rode the carriage. Kanda did not reply. Allen was stunned to hear no reply, but did not complain.

She stately sat down in her seat. Everything about her was so elegant. From the tip of her head, to her toes. She was the kind of person Kanda was bad at socializing with. Kanda tried to ignore her as much as possible, but she had that radiant aura.

The kind of aura that was hard to ignore.

"AH! LONDON!" Allen gasped as the carriage entered downtown London. The streets were quite empty. There were people, but not many. Allen was happy anyways, "Oh my....London! I missed it so much!"

Kanda looked as Allen giggled like a child.

"Were you away for a long time?" Kanda tried to start a conversation.

"Oh yes. I was in America. I was finishing my education at Harvard college." Allen smiled her perfect smile as she answered Kanda so polietly that it made him feel awkward, "I am but an adopted child in such a high born family."

"Adopted?"

"Yes, my father, Mana Walker adopted me when I was very little. He was the distant relative of a very rich and high noble family, the Millenium Family. I can not receive the name of the Walker family until I marry someone...But until then, I decided to go over seas for my studies." Allen explained, "Of course, I expected to graduate at least two years later than this."

"You must be smart."

"Thank you for your kind compliment." Allen smiled.

"So...If you were adopted, where's your...father?" Allen froze and Kanda's question.

"My father died in a accident, about 3 years ago. When I was about 11 or 12. I survived, but there are severe wounds on my forehead and arm." Allen replied.

"May I see it?" Kanda asked.

"Oh no..." Allen whimpered, "I can not show such a ugly and vulgar wound..."

"It's okay. I've seen tons of ugly things in life." Kanda reassured her. Allen was slightly surprised at Kanda's comment. She nodded and silently took of her gloves.

A red, ugly, and discordant arm was hidden behind her silk gloves. It was a tone of light red, the color of blood. Allen looked so sad as she showed Kanda her wound. It was something she dreaded to show. She was teased very often when she was in England because of this.

"It's fine. I've seen worse." Kanda replied, trying to encourage her. Honestly, Kanda did not think this affected her too much, "You're already perfect in plenty of ways. A wound on the arm wouldn't be too much of a bother. You are already very beautiful." Kanda was surprised himself when he said such a comment.

"Th...Thank you." Allen's cheecks turned pink at Kanda's comment. She never met anyone who treated her so polietly after seeing her wound. Most people called her a witch. A monster. They asked how she kept on living with such a unstately arm.

* * *

**The Gentleman and Lady 01**

_'In London'_

**fin**


	2. The glove with the scent of roses

* * *

WOOT! AN UPDATE!

* * *

**The Gentleman and Lady 02**

_'The glove with the scent of roses'_

* * *

"AH! London!" Allen jumped around like a little child as she stepped out of the carriage. She could not believe her eyes. She was back in the streets of London. She dragged Kanda, who came out of the carriage.

"Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place!" Allen smiled so happily as she dragged Kanda by the hand. She stopped in front of a pleasant looking restaurant. Not too fancy, not to small. Allen sniffed the air around and her cheeks turned crimson.

She opened the door.

"Jerry-san!"

A man popped out of the door that said 'Workers only'.

"Who is this?" The man looked confused. He glanced at Allen and her bright silver hair, "ALLEN?"

"Yes, Jerry-san!" Allen happily hugged the man. The man hugged her back.

"I thougth you were in America?" This man, who was the head cook of the restaurant, was called Jerry by Allen.

"I was, but I finished my education much earlier than I expected." Allen smiled as she grabbed Kanda's hand, "This is Kanda. He is my...body guard, I guess? Come Kanda! Let us sit down at the table! Would you give us the usual Jerry-san?"

"Of course!" Jerry happily walked into the kitchen as he sang a light tune. Kanda looked around the place. It was quite nice. But a bit of a strange place for Allen to be in. Kanda was expecting a more of an extravagent place for her. She was from a high noble family.

Allen giggled as she blushed. She looked like a little child waiting for something.

"Did you come here often?"

"Yes!" Allen happily replied, "I always came here, at least once a week. Jerry-san is the best in London...His food is just so wonderful...I love the curry and cakes he cooks..." Kanda frowned.

Curry?

He expected much more than such a...common food. He was expecting something for fancy and fitting for Allen.

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked at Kanda's unpleasant face.

"Nothing much."

"Do you like soba, Kanda? Jerry-san also makes wonderful sobas. Since you are from Japan, maybe you would like to try some..." Allen offered. Kanda **did**like soba...Kanda gave a faint nod. Allen smiled, "Jerry-san! Could you add a bowl of soba to the list?"

Jerry soon came out with Kanda's soba...and a giant plate of food after it.

"AH! How much I missed this meal..." Allen looked as if she was in heaven. Kanda twitched an eyebrow.

"Are you going to eat all that?"

"Oh, of course!" Allen smiled as she picked up the spoon and rapidly ate down her food. Kanda was half finished with his meal when Allen finished hers, "Ah...it's wonderful...How long I missed Jerry-san's cooking..."

"Oh, I missed you too, Allen. I have my regular customers, but none of them are like you." Jerry smiled like a woman. Kanda wondered is Jerry was biologically a male.

Kanda looked at his bowl of soba. He looked at Allen. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like eating. He was curious how Allen was able to keep her petite figure. She was pretty small compared to Kanda. Kanda may be 3 years older, but he saw Allen much smaller than an average lady. She should have been a giant seeing how much she eats.

"...Aren't you pretty small for your appeitite. You're as small as a beansprout."

Allen spat out nearly everything she was eating.

"E..Excuse me? Beansprout?"

"Yeah, beansprout."

"My name is Allen."

Kanda scoffed, "Your name, it's like a name that would be given to a male."

"Well, pardon me," Allen pouted, "My full name is Alice Millenium Walker, but I would much preferred to be called Allen."

"Okay, Beansprout. Whatever you say."

* * *

Allen soon exited the place, still very upset with Kanda's name calling. She walked straight out of the place, not even glancing at Kanda once after he started calling her Beansprout.

"...Are you mad?" Kanda felt guilt. He wasn't a person who usually felt guilt, but all of a sudden he found out that she had the authority to fire him.

"Yes, I am very upset," Allen replied so bluntly, "I have a proper name my father has given me, and I would be like to be called that name."

"Look, it's just a nickname, no need to get so emotional...." Kanda murmured. Allen pouted, "Beansprout."

"It's Allen." Allen replied. Kanda gave a glint of evil in his smile. He felt so much pleasure in teasing her. Allen felt awful when Kanda called her such names. She couldn't take it anymore and ran down the streets.

"Hey! You-" Kanda saw Allen running away and chased after her.

Kanda was surprised. Allen was fast. Under her petite little figure was such speed. Allen giggled as she ran down the streets. Then, she disappeared. Kanda lost sight of her and looked around.

She disappeared into thin air.

"...Hm?" Kanda wondered where she went. People don't just fly and vanish. She must have gone somewhere. But where? Kanda wandered around when he found something on the ground.

A glove.

A glove with the gentle scent of roses. Just like Allen.

"...Damn it, she's been kidnapped." Kanda grumbled as he grabbed his sword on the side.

* * *

**The Gentleman and Lady 01**

_'The glove with the scent of roses'_

**fin**


	3. The Noahs

* * *

Hugs to everyone who reviewed...I love you-

PS. Swearing in this episode. Little children, run away!

**Disclaimer : You know I don't own anything related to this story.**

* * *

**The Gentleman and Lady 03**

_'The Noahs'_

* * *

Kanda swore so loudly, that his voice echoed in the streets of London. People peeked out of their windows to see what was the source of such violent language. They sent cold stares and sent some shouts.

"Fuck...shit..." Kanda yelled as he rushed down the streets.

The most frightening thing about him was that he was holding up a sword. Kanda was thankful that there was nobody on the streets or he would have nearly killed someone. His eyes were full with fury.

He needed to find Allen, but he didn't know where she was.

"Damn it, losing my client the first day of the job," Kanda grumbled. He couldn't believe that he lost her, "I'll** fucking** kill the person who took her."

* * *

"GAH-Tyki-" Road swung her arms around as she giggled. Tyki was unresponsive and smoked his cigarette. Road glared at him as pushed him, "TYKI! She's awake."

Tyki stood up. He walked over to the other room with Road. Allen was in the room. She looked confused, like a lost kitten. But she looked just as elegant in her confused state. But she did not fit in the rusty and dirty room.

Allen looked at Tyki and Road as they walked in. Her hands were tied up.

"..." Allen smiled as she saw Tyki, "...You have a little girl with you...You are a **pervert**?"

Tyki nearly choked over the cigarette he was holding. Road boasted into laughter.

"Eh..eh...am I wrong?" Allen paniked, "I..I'm terrible sorry...Saying something so rude like that..." She apologized. Tyki glared at her. She was the next target. The Noah family have been assassins for as long they could have remembered. Tyki was a assassin as long as he could have remembered and so was Road.

They had never had a target like this.

Their target was suppose to be Alice Millennium Walker, the adopted daughter of Lord Walker, who had died nearly three or two years ago. She was known to be very gentle and polite. They say that she was beautiful and petite. Road and Tyki could admit that. Tyki thought she was the daintiest thing he has ever seen. Of course, Road was an exception with her amazingly small figure compared to her age.

She was polite, according the info they received and seeing Allen apologizing to her so called 'kidnapper' surprised them. It was more of 'clueless' than polite.

"Gah, you are so cute!" Road pulled Allen's cheek.

"Ah...pl..ease stop that...It hurts..." Allen moaned.

"You have such a white face...It's like snow..." Road was amazed. Compared to Road's darkish colored face, Allen's face was a source of admiration, "You hair is so silky...and such a unique color... Tyki, are you sure it's this girl? She's so pretty...I don't wanna kill her..."

Allen's eyes grew at the last sentence. She looked surprised, but not scared. Of course, she was shocked that they were going to kill her. But they were kidnappers. She expected such action.

"Let's check." Tyki glanced at Allen arm. He pulled up her sleeve, "Yep. Her arm, just like they told us."

"Hmph....You're so pretty...You could have been such a good friend of mine..." Road whined.

"...Ah...Thank you?" Somehow, Allen took that as a compliment and thanked her.

"You don't look very scared for someone who's going to be dead in a matter of minutes." Tyki spoke.

"Well, I don't think I'll die just yet," Allen smiled. Her rosey lips formed a perfect smile that she has formed for many years.

"Why is that?" Tyki asked.

"Because. I have a very trusty bodyguard who would be coming to save me any minute," Allen replied.

"Ah, you mean the man who was following you? It was hard to kidnap you with him following you everywhere." Tyki snickered, "But he won't be coming any time soon. Maybe after your heart stops moving."

"Just to warn you," Allen looked outside the small window to the left, "You really should have tied me with more caution." Allen stood up. Her hands were untied.

"What?" Road looked surprised, "But I swear I tied your han-"

Allen smacked Road in the head. Road fell on the floor.

Tyki dropped his cigarette once again, "What the hell?!"

"Oh, I didn't kill her or anything," Allen flashed a smile, "Just a small punch in the head. Nothing special. She might feel a bit woozy when she wakes up in a few minutes. Now, I'm very sorry," Allen mercurially shot her hand at Tyki. Tyki dodged it easily.

"You know, I'm not going to get hit by a girl..." Tyki grabbed Allen's hand, "Just when I thought that I would be able to kill my target a bit peacefully."

Allen was shocked in fear. Tyki was grabbing her by 'the' arm. She did not have her gloves on. The discordant red arm was in plain view.

"Ah, yes. This arm," Tyki inspected it, "It was from an accident, am I right? Your father died in the accident. You lived but you have this nasty arm and the scar on your forehead."

Allen turned her eyes from the arm Tyki was holding. She did not want to look at it. She hated it. Absolutely loathed it.

"Now, I think it's okay to kill you," Tyki snickered, "Why not?" Tyki snatched Allen's neck. Allen gasped for air, "So sorry. You were the most lovely creature I've ever killed. It was a honor to meet you. Miss Alice Walker."

Allen closed her eyes as she gasped frantically for air. This was the second time she felt so afraid. The first was when her father was dying. He was under the carriage. Bleeding. Allen was crying her eyes out. Her arm was bleeding as well. The pain was unspeakable. She was scared. Horrified at the fact that she might die with her father.

She was terrified again. At the fact that she might die. Her voice cracked up. She whispered desperately for someone, "K....Kanda..."

"Ah, yes, wasn't he your bodyguard?" Tyki smiled, "Too bad, he came too late. Only to see your dead, cold body."

Suddenly, Tyki let go of Allen. Tyki turned around to his side. Allen dropped on the floor, gasping for air.

"Ah?" Tyki looked confused.

"I'll_ fucking_kill you," Kanda angrily swore. His eyes were flaming with anger. He was going to kill someone, and that someone was probably going to be Tyki, "You'll pay for all the fucking running you made me do."

Tyki chuckled, "Ah, than I guess I better run away, hm?" Tyki picked Road who was on the floor up and headed straight for the exit, "But remember."

"The Noahs are watching you."

"You fuc-" Kanda was about to chase him down to his death, when he realized that he goal was to save Allen, not kill Tyki. Kanda went over towards Allen, who was still rubbing her neck while breathing heavily for air. Kanda groaned. He couldn't believe what a stupid mistake he did.

"K..Kanda..." Allen whispered as soon as she started to breath normally. Kanda took a deep breath, she was going to fire him,** duh.** What else?

"Thank you..." Allen thanked him. Kanda's eyes grew large in confusion.

"...You OKAY?" Kanda asked just in case. Just wanted to make sure that she wasn't dead or her head hit anything.

"Yes...I'm fine." Allen smiled. Her angelic and stately smile once again. Kanda glared at her. It was obvious that something was wrong with her. She was prevaricating the truth.

"If you have anything bothering you, spit it out. Stop being so mendacious," Kanda shot at her. Allen's face did not change. She was flashing her smile tha smoothed people's hearts (or disturbed Kanda's nerve).

"I'm fine, thank you." Allen replied. Kanda gave her a evil look then turned away, "Now let's get home. It seems as if I'm getting hungry. It's about five, isn't it? I need something to eat. Maybe some curry for dinner? What about cake for dinner Kanda?"

"...Whatever beansprout," Kanda walked out of the room with Allen. He was smiling thinking of how all Allen was concerned about was dinner,

* * *

The issue about the kidnapping wasn't discussed with anyone. Allen told Kanda that Miranda would panic and ask endless questions if she knew about the event. Kanda agreed. Not even Lavi would know about the issue. What happened in the streets of London, stayed there.

After dinner, Kanda traveled around the garden. He explored Allen's mansion. It was quite a roomy mansion, very large for a place with normally only two people, Miranda and Allen, living in it. Of course, she was rich. Rich people has the luxury of enjoying more than they need. Kanda realized that by now. The mansion had about twenty rooms. One was Allen's bedroom, one was Miranda, there was about ten guest rooms. Allen explained that her father's friends and family visited often and it was a large group of people. Kanda and Lavi slept in the guest rooms. There was the kitchen, dinning hall, living room, a study filled with bookshelves, and many other rooms.

There was just one room Kanda didn't get.

A white room. Totally blank, with a white piano inside.

Did it have a special meaning? Was it something her father owned? Was is a special piano? One of a kind? White pianos were rare to obtain, but Kanda was never an expert with music, he couldn't tell.

Kanda turned his gaze to the ground when he heard a meow.

A cat.

"Meow."

Kanda stooped down to see the cat. It was petite, very small. With a splotch of yellow. Kanda twitched an eyebrow.

"You lost?" Kanda couldn't believe, he was talking to a cat.

"Meow."

"...Whatever." Kanda stood up and quickly strode away. But the cat wouldn't stop following him, "Go away."

"Meow." The cat wouldn't listen to Kanda. Kanda sighed. He picked the cat up and took the cat to his room.

* * *

**The Gentleman and Lady 03**

**fin**

* * *

Wow, Kanda said 'fuck' about five times...that's a record! XDDDD


End file.
